


Vampiric

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Ghouls, Poetry, Wordcount: 0-100, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A short vampire poem.





	Vampiric

Vampire  
Dark, predator  
Blood, hunting, prey  
It was a surpise to us all  
Ghoul


End file.
